Nightmares
by XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX
Summary: Itachi has a nightmare about his otouto and decides to go look for him but Sasuke finds him frist. Leaving a gift that brings back memories Itachi buired away. ItaSasu,Incest,boyxboy,Character Death, and little OOCness Please Read and Review


Hello^^ this is my first M rated fic I hope you like it....I am sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

Please Read and Review

I do not own naruto or any of the characters

Warnings:This is a ItaSasu fic so there will be incest, also boyxboy relationship, Character Death, and a little OOCness

* * *

Nightmares

_A bright full moon cast shadows on the quiet forest. Shades of blues and blacks appeared in every corner. A man with long raven hair, porcelain skin, and blood red eyes walked among the trees. A loud explosion rang throughout the forest. Causing the raven haired man to stop and listen. Usually he would pay no mind, but as he continues his way. An unknown feeling, that grew more intense as he took more steps away, made him stop and race through the trees._

_No sound was made as his scandals landed on tree branch after tree branch and seconds later the raven haired man came to a clearing. Only to find the place untouched. Expect for a body lying in the center in a pool of blood. Jumping from the tree branch and into the clearing. The raven haired man stepped closer to the body. Looking more closely he found a hole were the body's stomach should be._

_Blood was cake on white porcelain skin, matted in raven colored spikes, and soaked into the body's white haori. Shallow pants came from pale lips. Slowly coal black eyes were revealed as eyelids opened. Small lips moved up and down forming one word. The raven haired man leaned down trying to hear the word. The unfamiliar string of tears reached his crimson eyes. As he watched the body's chest slowly moved up and down with the repeated words that came from parted lips. He kept his face placid. Making sure the tears did not fall and his emotions did not show. Sweet pain filled words continued to be voice._

_"An-Aniki...Itachi"_

_Itachi looked at his baby brother. Tears stinging his eyes more, but it did not show on his blank face. Lithe fingers, with purple painted nails, stroked the blood soaked spikes. Lightly pink lips parted as a deep rich voice passed them. _

_"I'm here otouto."_

_The pain filled voice stopped it's frantic ramblings and a small smile formed on Sasuke's lip. A whimper came followed by coughing that had the blood sputter from his mouth. Dotting Sasuke's lips and Itachi's face. The coal-eyed boy smiled again as he looked up at his brother. Gently he moved his hand. Placing long small fingers on a soft pale cheek. Moving his thumb across Itachi's cheek the younger raven smudged the red dots._

_"I'm sorry Aniki."_

_"It's ok Sasuke"_

_He grasped Sasuke's cold hand bring it to his lips. Crimson eyes closed as a kiss was placed on the equally cold fingers. Tears finally escaped Itachi's eyes. The wetness of those tears landed on Sasuke's cheek. Eyelids slid over the young raven's eyes. Trying to block the view of his Aniki's tears, but the image stayed imprinted in his mind._

_"Aniki do not cry"_

_Blood red eyes opened tears still falling on a placid face. Sasuke opened his eyes to continue watching his brother. Finally, he decided it was time to tell Itachi what he tried to hide._

_"Itachi...You know I-I never hated you. I always loved you. Even after you killed our parents."_

_Tenderly he placed Sasuke's hand down as he stroked the wet spikes. Tears continued to fall and soon a couple escaped Sasuke's eyes. Dark clouds drifted across the sky. Thunder cracked and lighting flashed. A couple rain drops fell on them before they became a raging storm washing away the blood and mixing with the tears. Sasuke's coal eyes closed and his breathing slowed down to a dangerous level. Itachi leaned down his lips hanging over Sasuke's. _

_Tear filled eyes watched the young raven's face. Until he placed a soft innocent kiss on top of cold lips. When he pulled back the long haired raven noticed Sasuke was not breathing. Kissing the top of the younger's head he whispered words that would never be heard._

_"l have always loved you too, Sasuke and that will never change."_

* * *

Crimson eyes shot open as a pale unclothed upper body sat up in bed. Lithe fingers, with purple painted fingernails, brushed long raven bangs out of an emotionless tear streaked face. Little beads of sweat clung to his body. Cold eyes scanned the dark room. Before the long haired raven, Uchiha Itachi, realized were he was. It was mostly empty expect for a couple pieces of furniture and his belongings. A black cloak with red clouds lay on the back of a chair with a backpack next to it.

The chair, bed, dresser, and a bed side table with a lamp occupied the dull room. White walls were matched with a tan carpet and two brown doors. One door leading out into the hall and the other leading into the bathroom. Pulling his knees to his chest. Itachi wrapped pale arms around them. Eyes closed as short pants became even breathes. The long haired raven stood up walking into the small bathroom.

He stopped in front of the sink without turning on the light. The moonlight shined in through the window behind him. Lighting the sink, shower, and toilet. Moonlight that shined onto him made his pale white skin glow and the wet tear tracks, that still poured from his eyes, glisten. Itachi stared at himself in the mirror. A small sad smile calmly formed on his lips. As the raven lowered his head covering his face with long bangs.

Crimson eyes closed trying to stop the flowing tears. Pictures from his dream flashed behind his eyelids and a very quiet sob escaped from pale lips. Quietly the long haired raven tightened his lips. Preventing another sob from escaping. Anger flared up inside, but his face remained blank. Raising his hand he made it into a fist. Quick and gracefully he punched the mirror making it scatter and cut his fingers.

Blood fell in slow droplets into the sink. Pain unlike he ever felt rushed through his body. This pain was not physical it was an emotional pain that was locked inside till now. His heart hurt so bad it felt like it was tearing apart. Like the very glass shards that were embedded in these hands were also in his heart. Lifting his head to look at the broken mirror he calmly placed his bloody hand on his chest where his heart was. Smeared crimson lines formed as the long haired raven pressed long nails into his skin.

Semi-deep scratches, that looked like claw marks, bleed when Itachi pulled his hand away. Reaching up with his unbloodied hand he wiped away the tear tracks. The unfamiliar and some what unwelcome tears had stopped when he decided to claw at his chest. Calmly the raven haired man settled on washing away the blood. Convincing himself he had seen enough of the crimson fluid in his dream. Itachi turned on the facet making warm water rush out. Swiftly he washed away the blood, that started to dry, on his hand and chest.

The sound of the water slightly calmed him down as he tried to put himself back in order. Crimson orbs looked out the window as his pale body turned and small fingers turned the water off. The moon was full and shining brightly in the sky. Compelling him to think more about his otouto. Gently Itachi turned away and walked back into the dull room. Finally deciding to go after Sasuke to reassure himself. That Sasuke was alive and well or as well as he could get with what had happened long ago.

Soft swift footsteps stopped by the only chair in the room. Raven locks spilled over slender shoulders as he leaned down to grab the backpack on the floor. Blood red orbs scanned the inside once it was opened. Pale white hands reached in pulling out a black T-shirt, pants, and clean boxers. Itachi removed the clothes he was already wearing. Then put on the T-shirt, pants, and boxers he grabbed out of the backpack before tieing his hair in the usual ponytail. Small fingers picked up the akatsuki cloak that was laying on the back of the chair and put it on. He zipped it up as he moved over to the door, that lead out of his room. Stopping just before the door Itachi put on his sandals then opened it and left down the hall. A tall man with blue skin, also wearing the akatsuki cloak, leaned against the wall of the hallway. As Itachi walked by, the tall man grinned showing white razor sharp teeth.

"Where are you going, Itachi-san?"

The long haired raven turned his lithe body half-way toward the other akatsuki member.

"Nowhere that concerns you, Kisame"

Swift quiet footsteps continued down the hall with Kisame right behind them. Itachi looked back glaring at him. The tall man stopped fear present on his face.

"Do not follow. I shall return soon."

Seconds later the younger of the two reached the front door and left. Moonlight hit his figure making a sigh escape his lips.

"I'll find you Sasuke"

* * *

It had been about a day since he left the hotel and Kisame. The long haired raven had been walking all that time making him tired and hungry. Bright reds, oranges, and yellows decorated the tree tops as well as the ground. These leaves shielded him from the setting sun as he decided to stop and rest. It was a dense forest much like his dream. Which triggered a dull nagging in the back of his head. He could not shake or name this nagging feeling so Itachi looked around. As crimson eyes took in the shrouding area this feeling become more recognizable. It was sadness and a touch of familiarness for this forest.

Completely forgetting about his feelings. Itachi reached over and grabbed the backpack laying next to him. Un-zipping it a pale hand reached in grabbing something wrapped in tin foil. Setting the package down he puts the backpack next to him on the ground. Carefully the long haired raven un-wrapped the package revealing a couple onigiri.

Sighing he picked one up and started munching on it. Crimson eyes closed instantly making pictures of a seven year old boy with porcelain skin, spiky raven hair, and big coal black eyes appear. The boy was also eating onigiri as he looked up with a smile. A hand reached out to him wipe away the pieces of rice that stuck to his cheek. Itachi sighed again before taking another bite.

_'I wonder if onigiri is still Sasuke's favorite food?'_

The setting sun cast the sky into shades of yellows, pinks, and oranges as it passed over him. His body warmed in the sun's rays before the coldness of the night came out. Minutes passed as the sun rested on the horizon making the colors darker and air colder. Blood red eyes were shown as eyelids opened and he slumped against the tree more. Itachi throw the now empty wrapper into his backpack and got up heading for the town that was ahead.

The sun was setting fast and he wanted to make it there before night fall. As the long haired raven leaped through the trees at a fast speed someone shot out in front of him. Quickly all his focus was on this person as he looked at their face. In that instant his crimson gaze meet with coal black eyes. He stopped swiftly as he almost franticly looked around to catch the those eyes again. Seconds later Itachi saw spiky raven hair disappear behind a group of leaves on a branch. Turning he raced after them as his mind repeated one name over again.

_Sasuke._

Practically flying through the trees and dodging branches the long haired raven saw the white of his haori in the distance before it vanished. A sudden lack of trees sent him stumbling to a stop before he fell into the clearing in front of him. Itachi looked around with a placid face and a shocked hopeful look in his eyes. Looking around crimson eyes found no one in the clearing just open space and green grass. Sighing he mentally scolded himself for acting stupid and thinking it was Sasuke. After all it was very unlikely for him to be out here. A twinkling in the middle of the grass caught the corner of his eye when he turned.

Silent swift footsteps carried him to the object. When Itachi reached the object a black worn out teddy bear with ruby red eyes stared back at him. A white sliver bracelet was wrapped around it's neck making the long haired raven slightly tense. Bending down pale hands picked up the teddy bear as crimson eyes focused on the bracelet. Lithe fingers touched it lightly before moving it to circle the bear's neck to see the whole surface. Letters soon appeared spelling something out. The blue cursive letters stood out against the white sliver spelling a name.

_Sasuke._

Images of the same seven year old boy appeared but this time he was smiling even bigger as he jumped up and down. The boy took the same bear, albeit newer and not worn out, from a smiling thirteen year old Itachi. He remembered that day well it was the last birthday present he gave Sasuke before the massacre. Standing back up Itachi held the bear close looking around more and trying to feel for any familiar chakra or presence. Feeling nothing he left the clearing with the teddy bear and headed for town.

* * *

The streets were crowded with people, wearing kimonos and yukatas, moving through the buildings that were close together. Paper lanterns were strung up on the buildings to light the roads. Small carts formed shops and food stands that had smoke coming out of the roofs. Small children ran around laughing and playing. Couples held hands as they stopped to look at the items being sold. Crimson eyes stared at the villagers and tourists as Itachi sat on a rooftop. It seemed like a festival was in town and oh how he hated them.

The noise was almost unbearable and the crowded streets made it impossible to move about. Despite all that it was a good thing the festival was here because he could now appear more like a tourist and become almost invisible. Looking down at all the events happening made him remember the last good memory he had. The image of seven year old Sasuke in a kimono appeared in front of him. It was July 23rd and Sasuke seventh birthday. He held the black teddy bear, that Itachi gave him moments ago, close to his chest with one arm. The seven year old boy held a larger hand in his as they walked through the crowded streets.

Pale lithe fingers pulled out of the boys hand as he looked at the other. A thirteen year old Itachi stood their telling the younger to wait there a moment. He returned minutes later holding a white sliver bracelet. The younger ran to him questions shining in his eyes. Itachi showed him the blue cursive letters that read '_Sasuke_'_._ Taking the bear the long haired raven wrapped the bracelet around its neck making it into a necklace for it. The seven year old boy grinned at him as he took the bear back and replaced his hand in Itachi's bigger one.

The crowded streets below came back into view and he sighed. That was Itachi's first and last festival with Sasuke. Bright red eyes scanned the crowd of people again and his grip tighten on the black ruby eyed teddy bear. A flash to the left made the long haired raven look at the area it was in. Coal black eyes on a pale face surrounded by spiky raven hair met his crimson gaze. This spiky haired raven wore a black silk kimono with a blue design that looked like water starting on the bottom left corner. Quickly he jumped from the roof and next to the cart where he saw those coal black eyes.

_Itachi_

The whisper of his name , the breathe on his neck, and touches to his hair made him turn around. No one was behind him but a few feet down was the same boy with spiky raven hair. The boy met his gaze again and smiled. As soon as he was sure Itachi saw him the spiky haired raven took off. Itachi took off after him watching his back as they weaved through the crowd. Coal black eyes looked back every once in a while with a smile on his face. The tension was building in the long haired raven until he slipped up and yelled out to the boy.

"SASUKE"

He stopped and turned staring at Itachi. Quiet footsteps stopped in front of the boy. A pale hand reached out to stroke the spiky haired raven's cheek. Before he could coal black eyes locked with crimson ones then the boy turned and ran. He watched with a bit of sadness in his eyes as the boy ran and disappeared in the crowd. Itachi turned his head looking at the red brick building next to him. The sign that hung above the door read: Crystal Inn. Tilting his head up the long haired raven saw a pitch black sky with twinkling stars.

Sighing he walked into the inn figuring it was the best he was going to do at this time of night. Potted plants lined the tan walls stopping only when there was a doorway. The carpet was white with light brown swirls creating many patterns. On the back wall was the check in desk with a staircase on each side. A large chandelier made of glass hung above the desk. Itachi walked up to the desk watching the women that sat behind it. The women had blonde hair held up in ponytail and grey wore a pink kimono with darker pink flowers on the left hip. A smiled appeared on her face when she saw the long haired raven standing in front of the desk.

"How may I help you?"

"I would like a room if you have any available"

Opening a book that was in front of her the blonde haired women stopped at a list of rooms.

"It looks like we do have some open"

She looked up at him before turning around and grabbing a key off the wall.

"How many nights will you be staying"

"Just one"

Itachi handed her the money then grabbed the key.

"Your room is up the right staircase and it is number 301"

"Thank you"

He walked up the wooden stars and headed down the hall. After a few minutes he reached his room and opened the door. It was nothing special and kind of plain the walls were dark blue and the carpet black. The only things in the room, much like the hotel he was staying at with Kisame, was a bed, nightstand with a lamp, a desk and chair. The bed covers were the same dark blue as the walls and the pillows black like the carpet. A sliding door surrounded by white curtains lead out onto a small balcony. Itachi took off his backpack, still holding onto Sasuke's teddy bear, and placed it on the chair as he moved towards the balcony.

Opening the sliding door he walked out into the cool night air. Crimson eyes stared at the bright full moon his grip tighten on the bear. Standing there for a few move seconds he decided to go back into the room. Before entering he stopped feeling a presence in his room. Focusing on it Itachi found it to be very familiar and non-threatening at the moment. Closing his eyes the long haired raven stepped through the sliding door. Swift feet walked over to his bed before he turned and sat on the edge. Puffs of breathe hit his face and a light feeling of arms wrapping around his neck came the instant he sat down.

"Are you going to ignore me now"

Itachi opened his eyes meeting a pale face and coal black eyes. He continued to stare ahead as the boy buried a pale face in the crook of his neck. Hot puffs of air hit the long haired ravens neck traveling up to his ear as words were spoken.

"Do I have to repeat my question, Nii-san"

The only movement that was shown was the tightening of Itachi's arms on the black ruby eyed teddy bear.

"I see you got my present I left you"

The boy's face appeared in front of Itachi's gaze again. An arm removed it self from the bear and reached up to the pale face. Lithe fingers lightly stroked a soft cheek and spiky raven hair.

"Sasuke"

"Yes, Aniki"

Itachi moved his hand to the back of Sasuke's head pulling him down. Lips lightly brushed each other almost unsure of the contact. Sasuke looked into crimson eyes then pushed firmly onto his brothers lips. Itachi pulled back running his hand down the spiky raven's back. Lithe fingers played with the silk material stopping at the boy's lower back.

Sasuke took his teddy bear out of Itachi's hand. Placing the bear on the bed the younger raven placed both of his legs on either side of Itachi's waist. Coal black eyes stared at a placid face. Sasuke sighed placing his head on the long haired raven's shoulder. Lips placed a soft kiss on Itachi's cheek.

"Itachi"

The elder turned crimson eyes on a smiling face as his hands lifted the younger's head before a rough kiss was placed on Sasuke's lips. Pale arms wrapped around Itachi's neck lightly playing with his hair. Taking one hand away from the pale cheek he placed it on his baby brother's lower back again then placed the other in the spiky raven hair. Small fingers pulled out his hair tie releasing long raven locks. Sasuke's fingers tangled themselves in the raven hair and lightly pulled. Licks and nips were placed on the younger raven's lips.

A small moan escaped allowing Itachi entrance which he took. A sweet taste touched his tongue as he explored Sasuke's mouth. Soft mewls and whispered moans continued to be made as his tongue explored. Lips broke apart filling the silent room with heavy panting. A small blush covered Sasuke's cheeks as crimson eyes watched the younger catch his breathe. The hand in Sasuke's hair joined the other at his lower back before pulling him closer to Itachi's body. Pale eyelids closed over shining red eyes as he buried his head under the younger's chin.

"Itachi"

"Hmm"

"I love you"

Tightening his grip the long haired raven stood up holding Sasuke. Facing the bed he placed the spiky haired raven down before climbing on top of him. He pushed the black silk kimono open just alittle to reveal Sasuke's smooth legs. Placing a pale hand on a small thigh Itachi placed another rough kiss to his brother's lips. A lick was placed to his lips before the younger whimper and winced. Itachi pulled away staring at the scarlet liquid that ran down slightly swollen lips.

Pressing his whole body against Sasuke's small one the long haired raven licked away the blood. Pale lithe fingers untied the small obi that kept the black and blue silk kimono closed. Itachi pushed opened both sides of the kimono as he lifted his body. Crimson eyes stared at the smooth creamy skin beneath him. Slowly he dragged the back of his purple painted fingernails along the younger's sides. Sasuke gave soft giggles that sometimes turned into light moans. A soft kiss was placed on the spiky haired raven's forehead.

Lips ghosted over his nose, lips, and jaw line till they placed a kiss to the nape of the boy's neck. Itachi moved his lips up as he parted them. A quick nip was placed on Sasuke's ear followed by a long slow lick making him shiver. The long haired raven moved his tongue along the younger's jaw line nipping here and there. Short hot puffs of air hit the side of his face before Itachi looked at Sasuke as he panted softly. The younger raven moaned as the other began to suck on his neck. Purple painted fingernails scratched pale skin marking it with red lines.

His small fingers reached Sasuke's waist then ghosted over his hardening member. Sharp intakes of breathe were heard above as Itachi continued to ghost over the younger's member. Long raven locks fell over his shoulder creating a curtain shielding both there faces as Itachi kissed his otouto. Long raven strands tickled Sasuke as Itachi moved down his chest leaving wet trails of saliva with his tongue. That glisten as moonlight shown in from the sliding door. A sharp gasp passed redden lips as the long raven bite the younger's nipple. Long purple painted nails scratched Sasuke's side making him bleed a tiny bit. His other hand gave a long stroke to the boy's heated flesh.

"Ni..Nii-san"

The spiky haired raven gave a loud moan making him unable to speak. As the elder continued to give long quick strokes to his member. Small fingers reached up to grab Itachi's cloak. Pulling at the material he, tried without words, to tell the elder what he wanted. Lifting up his body crimson eyes looked at the younger's flushed face. He allowed Sasuke to un-zip his akatsuki cloak before slipping it from his shoulders. A black shirt with fishnet around the collar, a pair of black pants, and a scratched out konoha headband were throw to the floor.

Leaving the long haired raven in only his boxers. Itachi straddled his younger brother's exposed member making Sasuke give a low moan. Dazed coal black eyes looked up at the emotionless face. His gaze traveled down a well-toned chest. Stopping to look at the usual three ringed necklace that adorned his aniki's neck. Soft finger tips touched the necklace shyly. Itachi stared at the younger as those soft finger tips dragged down his chest. Causing a shiver to break down his spine. Words were spoken from pale lips for the first time since this started.

"Your very beautiful, Otouto"

Sasuke blushed as he tucked small fingers into the elder's boxers pulling them down and throwing them somewhere as well. A soft kiss was placed on the spiky haired raven's cheek. The younger uchiha reached a hand out to stroke Itachi's cheek before tangling his pale fingers into the raven strands.

"Your pretty too, Nii-san. I especially love your hair. I have always loved it."

Itachi grinded his hips against the younger's causing a small quiet gasp to pass his lips and a moan to come from Sasuke. Both of their breathing came out in short uneven pants. The elder lean down below the spiky hair raven's waist. A wet tongue snaked out licking the pre-cum that dribble down the tip of Sasuke's heated flesh. A load moan, that was almost a scream, torn from the younger's throat. The long haired raven continued to lick the harden member. Gasps, moans, and harsh pants came from above encouraging the elder.

Long swipes of his tongue switched to nips and scrapes as he slowly took the heated flesh into his mouth. Loud pants and moans came from redden lips as he gave hard sucks. Feeling Sasuke was close he pulled away climbing back over the younger raven. Itachi placed a passionate kiss to the panting mouth. A slick appendage licked the bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke slightly parted his lips allowing the elder entrance. The slick muscle slid in exploring the wet cavern. A sweet strawberry taste made it self known on the long haired raven's tongue.

He touched the younger's tongue with his own coaxing him to play along. While slowing bring Sasuke's tongue into his own mouth. The long haired raven lightly bite the wet appendage before sucking on it. Breaking apart a string of saliva connected them together of a short moment. He leaned down sucking and nipping the lithe neck of the one under him.

"Ani...Aniki..p-please."

He continued to bite at Sasuke's neck and without replying lifted three fingers to the other's mouth. Staring at them with dazed lust filled eyes it took a few moments to understand but soon those digits were in the younger raven's mouth. He coated them with saliva by licking with swipes of his tongue and slow sucks. Breathing was found to be a difficult task as his otouto continued to suck on his fingers making sure they were thoroughly wet. The three digits were taken out of his mouth creating a popping sound in the slightly silent room. Long raven strands became a curtain again as the elder kissed a heavily panting Sasuke. He ghosted the three slick fingers down the spiky raven's body stopping at their destination.

"This will hurt but you will need to relax."

After that was said the elder uchiha pushed a finger in then waited before entering another. Slowly he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Groans of discomfort were made with each motion. A small pain filled cry also escaped as a third finger was entered. Itachi kissed the top of the younger's forehead voicing words of comfort but never stopping the digits.

"Its ok, Otouto...Relax"

Soon the younger uchiha relax as the pain lessen. The three digit stopped their stretching and started to slid in and out. A loud moan tore through the younger's throat as the digits inside him brushed against his prostate. Itachi took the digits out gaining a whimper from his brother. Positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance he place a kiss to soft lips. Quickly he moved his harden member in making the other release a scream into the kiss. Pulling back he looked down at the flushed pain filled face.

Tears leaked into the corners of the young uchiha's eyes. Only to be kiss away by gentle lips. Coal black eyes stared into crimson ones as the owner of those eyes nodded his head telling the elder to move. Itachi started slowly to thrust in and out before hitting the younger's prostate making him moan. The speed soon increased as the elder let out quick moans and sharp gasps. Reaching a hand down he grabbed Sasuke's erection kneading in time with his thrust.

Another rough kiss was placed to redden lips as tongues fought for control. A moan made by the younger uchiha had them pull apart. Feeling him and his otouto were close Itachi speed up his thrust and moved his hand pumping the heated flesh faster as well. A white hot flash consumed Sasuke has he came over his and the elder raven's stomach. A few more thrusts and Itachi came inside the younger uchiha panting heavily. Pale arms wrapped around the small worn out body under him bunching up the slick kimono, that still rested at the spiky raven's elbows.

He pulled out placing a kiss to Sasuke's cheek as he moved to the side to lay down. Soft warm hands pushed him onto his back and a small body climbed on top of him. Resting their head on his well-toned chest. Arms wrapped around his neck and fingers tangled together in his hair. Itachi placed his lithe arms around his otouto's waist. The black and blue kimono making a good blanket for both of them. He buried his nose into raven spikes smelling the sweet scent that came off them.

A metal clinging sound was heard in the quiet room. Unable to or finally giving up he did not move as the metal of a kunai was placed over his heart. Opening crimson eyes he stared up, showing no emotion, into the other's face. The long haired raven removed his arms placing them at his side. A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips as he stared down at his brother.

"I never thought I see this day"

He continued soundlessly to watch his younger brother.

"Are you going to say anything before you die?"

Itachi closed his eyes a sigh being released as they were fully closed. The cold sharp metal touched his chest. Ever so carefully he reached a pale hand out placing it on Sasuke's cheek. He stroked it ever so lightly and despite the situation the younger leaned into the touch. Crimson eyes opened to stared into coal black ones.

"You know the most painful part of all those years was never knowing how you truly feel towards me."

A genuine smile appeared on Itachi's lips as his otouto held the kunai still. Lifting one arm he placed it around Sasuke's waist as the other held onto the wrist that was holding the metal weapon. Quickly without moving the younger's arm Itachi flipped them so he was on top. Leaning down more he tightens his hold on the lithe wrist and pushed the kunai in so blood freely ran down their arms. Coal black eyes became dulled as he watched the blood seep out of the elder's mouth dribbling down the thin lips and onto his chest. Leaning upward a soft warm tongue came out licking away the blood. A pale hand tangled into the spikes pulling the younger up so his mouth was next to a small ear.

"If that is all you wanted you could have just asked."

He paused before pushing the kunai all the way in to the hilt stabbing his heart. The elder continued making the blood coming for his mouth spraying the white porcelain chest even more.

"I love you and...that will never change, Sasuke."

A long lick starting at his ear continued along his jaw line till cold lips placed a kiss to his cheek. Pulling away Sasuke watched with no emotion on his face as his aniki's eyes grew dull and he started to fall forward before his breathing stopped. Itachi leaned to the side just a little making sure not to land on Sasuke. The younger uchiha crawled off the bed going into the small bathroom and away from the now dead uchiha. Dull coal black eyes meet his gaze when he looked into the mirror. A tear escaped his left eye, it rolled down his cheek before hitting the floor. Suddenly he collapsed by the toilet a wave of nausea hitting him and he vomited into it.

Warm wet tears poured out of his closed eyes as sobs racked through the lithe body. A few minutes later he stood tears still rolling down his face. Sasuke grabbed a wash cloth on the sink wetting it before cleaning himself off as best he could. Closing his black silk kimono he walked out of the bathroom tieing the obi around him. He rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears but they never did.

Quiet footsteps walked over to his aniki's lifeless body. Leaning down he place a soft kiss to cold lips. He stared at the dull ruby eyes which made the tears fall harder. Carefully he placed a hand over Itachi's eyes and shut them. Standing straight he pulled out the kunai throwing it in the corner somewhere. He then reached over taking of his aniki's three ringed necklace and akatsuki ring. The younger decided to pull the sheets over the elder covering the body. He walked over to the end of the bed picking up his treasured posseion. The black ruby eyed teddy bear with the white sliver bracelet spelling his name in blue cursive letters.

More quiet footsteps walked over to the right side of the bed picking up his brother's akatsuki cloak, before placing it around him, and the backpack on the chair. He deeply inhaled taking in Itachi's cinnamon smell as he walked to the sliding door. Stopping the younger turned on the balcony making quick hand signs for a simple fire jutsu setting the whole room on fire. Sasuke took one look at Itachi's body before jumping off the balcony and into an alleyway. More fresh tears came as he smelt the smoke and heard people yelling. The younger uchiha just tuned them out as he turned onto a crowded street and disappeared.

* * *

I thank you for reading and hope that you liked it and Please Review^^

~XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX


End file.
